Steam
by Delectable Sweetness
Summary: Outtake from 'Alex Cabot... Nervous' So, what did Alex and Casey get up to in the bathroom?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or any of its characters. They belong to Dick Wolf. No copy infringement intended. I do however, own my own writing, my own characters and the plot to this story, Delectable Sweetness©.**

**Author's Note: So this is an outtake from my short story 'Alex Cabot… Nervous?' This is just what Alex and Casey got up to in the bathroom. I hope you like it and I don't think it's too bad. I've never wrote an 'M' rated femslash story before.**

Steam

Alex grinned as she pushed Casey up against the shower wall. The warm water ran over the both of them, making its way down their soft, smooth skin. She couldn't help but let her blue eyes roam over Casey's naked form. Her body was perfect. Her body had curves in all the right places and her breasts were supple and firm.

She licked her lips as she let her eyes settle on Casey's firm mounds. They were so perky looking and her nipples had formed perfect little rosy buds. Leaning in, she pressed her lips against Casey's again and continued to kiss her while her right hand began trailing down along her side.

Alex broke the kiss and started trailing wet kisses down along her neck and chest, stopping when she reached the firm mounds of her breasts. Alex took one of her hard nipples in her mouth and began to suck on it mercilessly, letting her tongue flick out, tracing circles around it. Casey moaned out and Alex couldn't deny that it was one of the most exquisite sounds she had ever heard. Casey arched her back, pressing herself into Alex even more. Alex grinned when she heard her whimper when she pulled away, but she quickly replaced her mouth back on her other nipple and lavished it with the same amount of attention.

She thought Casey was absolutely gorgeous. To her she was a goddess. A damn fine one!

Alex felt her mouth begin to water as she began trailing wet kisses down along Casey's stomach. She knelt down in front of her and gently lifted up her left leg, placing it over her shoulder. Grinning, she looked up to the panting redhead. "You better hold onto something," she laughed when Casey gripped the shower curtain tightly in her right hand. Her left arm just rested beside her side.

Smiling some more, she directed her gaze towards Casey's sopping folds. She could hardly believe that she had aroused Casey so much. She could feel her own loins pulsating just at the thought of tasting her. She had waited so long for this and she couldn't believe that it was actually about to happen.

Licking her lips, she buried her face between Casey's legs and trailed her tongue from sopping slit to her clit, causing the green-eyed ADA to moan out in pleasure. Alex couldn't help the small grin that played on her lips as she continued to lap at Casey's wetness. She let her tongue flick out over her clit again, and again, and again, earning a series of pants from her. She sucked, nibbled and lavished at the little bundle of nerves.

Alex brought her hand up and gripped onto Casey's leg as she thrust her tongue in between her sopping folds. "Oh God," Casey moaned out. "P-please don't… stop," she pleaded.

"I don't plan to, baby," Alex mumbled into her wet pussy. God, Casey tasted wonderful.

She continuously shoved her tongue in and out of Casey's folds, lapping at her leaking juices. She twisted her tongue around in her, causing her to arch her body against her. "Mmm… that feels… so… good…" she moaned, her breathing heavy. "I-I don't… think… I'm gonna… last… much…" she trailed off.

Alex made her strokes longer and deeper, enjoying the pleasure that she was causing Casey. She moved her tongue back to her clit and brought her other hand up and began teasing her entrance with one of her slim fingers. She slipped her finger inside of Casey, moving it in and out of her before adding another one. She kept the flicks of her tongue in time with the thrusts of her fingers. Casey cried out, much to Alex's excitement.

She knew Casey was close because she could feel her whole body tense, the heel of her foot digging into her back. With a few more licks and thrusts of her fingers, Casey came, screaming out her name. Alex continued to lap at her.

Pleased with herself, Alex gently moved Casey's leg from over her shoulder and stood up, wrapping her arms around the now wobbly prosecutor. "Do you know how good you taste?" Alex asked as she crushed her lips against Casey's.

Casey responded by spinning Alex around, so her back was pressing against the cold tiles on the shower wall. "Your turn," Casey whispered, her hand trailing down along Alex's thigh.

Alex whimpered when she felt Casey's hand slip between her legs, her fingers brushing along her thigh. She was going agonizingly slow. Her body ached for her touch and she wasn't giving her what she wanted. "Casey," she whimpered against her mouth.

Casey smiled against her mouth. She groaned when she felt how wet she was for her. Alex moaned as Casey started to rub her fingers along her slit. "God Alex, you're so wet."

"See what you do to me, Ms. Novak?" She teased in a husky voice full of need and want. She gasped when she slipped one of her fingers inside of her. "Oh my, God," she breathed.

Casey kissed her again, slipping another finger inside of her. Alex moaned out, writhing in pleasure. She continued to moan out as Casey pumped her fingers in and out of her, letting her thumb rub along her clit. She had never felt so much pleasure before. Casey was doing wonders with just her fingers. She continued to pump her fingers in and out of her tight pussy. Her walls clenched around her fingers, causing her to groan a little. Alex could feel herself reaching the heights of pure ecstasy. Her breathing became heavy and ragged.

"Cum for me, baby." She said softly, as she continued to stimulate her clit, pumping her fingers in and out of her, picking up her pace a little.

Alex arched her back, moaning out in pure pleasure. It was sheer orgasmic delight. She felt a tight sensation gather in the pit of her stomach and she knew she was close. She screamed out Casey's name as she reached her orgasm, her juices coating her fingers. She stood there panting, her body coated in sweat. She felt like jelly. The only reason she was still standing was because Casey had a grip on her. Biting her pink lip, she watched as Casey brought her fingers to her lips and sucked them clean. "Mmm, now, Alex… you taste so good." She started nuzzling her neck.

Alex grinned a little as she slipped her arms around Casey and slid down the length of the shower wall, bringing Casey with her, the both of them sitting in the bathtub. She tried to get her breathing under control as she rested her forehead against her lover's shoulder, the warm water still cascading over the now sweaty bodies. "That felt amazing," Alex breathed out.

Casey laughed a little. "It felt incredible."

"I love you," Alex mumbled into Casey's shoulder, pressing a warm kiss to it.

"I love you, too, Alex… so very, very much." Casey replied in return.

Smiling, she wrapped her arms around her tighter and just held her close to her, thankful that she had gotten up the courage to tell Casey how she really felt about her.

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good? I don't think I did too bad to say that this is my first 'M' rated femslash story. I hope it made up somewhat for the last chapter of 'Alex Cabot… Nervous?' *_***

**Review please. *_* xxx**


End file.
